


Alien story about loss and love

by Johnale



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, so Its Just a short crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnale/pseuds/Johnale
Summary: There was a sad man known as the Doctor. One day, while visiting an old mansion, the traveller discovers a room with wilting rose.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler | Bad Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Alien story about loss and love

There was a sad man known as the Doctor. The man wandered around the universe, seeing things many could not even dream about. He wasn’t as careless as some supposed. He always paid close attention to the people he met and the things he saw, because he’d realised a long time ago that it all had a purpose which was mysteriously intertwined with universe's fate. He’d lost people and carried them always in his hearts, wherever he went. Small things reminded him of long-time forgotten moments. 

One day, the traveller and his dear companion visited a grand, abandoned mansion. Entangled in a great mystery that surrounded the place, the man had to flee away from alien monsters who wanted his blood. While in hiding, he discovered a dark room, that seemed forgotten and concealed from everyone. Trudging through cobwebs, the lonely man saw something covered in a veil. The veil’s shimmering brought his attention. It looked as if something under it was glimmering with its own light. Sauntering towards the centre of the room, the man was determined to find out the chamber’s secret. The veil secreted something he’d never seen before. 

A rose, that was hovering in the glass cover. The man felt a twinge of fright as he noticed the flower was rotting. It reminded him of someone. He stretched his hand towards it and noticed one, falling petal. He backed away, fascinated. But his further investigation was interrupted by his friend who scurried into the chamber. He had to get back and save the people in the nearest village from atrocious aliens. The rose stayed uncovered in the room, but his mind kept coming back to it. 

Then, the man started visiting the mansion more and more often. He was always alone when he did so. Every time he fixed his eyes on the arcane flower, it lost more and more petals. It seemed as though it would die soon. Nothing could help it and the lone traveller couldn’t stop himself from coming there. This strange place was making him mushy. The chamber turned out to have once been a cosy cabinet, and with each visit he began decluttering the mess and discovering beautiful paintings that the room stored. There were pictures of the stars and colliding galaxies. Then, there were the ones that portrayed people. Astoundingly, some of them them reminded him of his past friends. He could also see his own faces; the old faces that he could barely remember anymore.

After coming back from this place to his friend, he always was quieter than usual and more nostalgic.  
The rose was still wilting and one night, when the Doctor came up to it with a candle, he noticed there were only few petals left. That made him immensely sad and he decided not to visit the rose in any imminent future.

His life went on. The man had suffered great loss, losing his most faithful companions again and once more being on his own. Abandoned in this big universe, he decided to visit the rose for the last time. 

The chamber as always greeted him with a warm sense of comfort, although the thought of seeing a wilted rose made him uneasy. He didn’t light any candles this time, but he didn't need them - he knew this room as well as his own ship. 

His eyes fixed on the rose. It was glimmering in the same way as it’d used to on the first day he came there. The glass cover disappeared and the flower was lying on the tray. He slowly picked it up with an awe. It wasn’t wilted at all. On the contrary, it looked as fresh as if it’d just been cut. It made him beam with glee. The man’s eyes itched and he realised he was tearing up. 

The Lord of Time brought the rose with him and put it in the place where he could always see it. This fresh flower became his reminder.

**Author's Note:**

> Wahoo! Do you know that because of some fanarts I thought the wilting rose trope would appear halfway through series 4 lmaoo.  
> I wanted to make this story universal, so you can imagine every doctor in that situation, poor them.


End file.
